


Lily Potter and the Eurydice Challenge

by smallfriendlyghost



Series: Generations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallfriendlyghost/pseuds/smallfriendlyghost
Summary: Quidditch runs in Lily L. Potter's blood. Her mother was world renowned for her Quiidditch skills and her father was pretty good seeker in his day, so it's only natural that Lily would one day be noticed for her skills as well right?When Lily is invited to join a professional quidditch team she has to pinch herself. She's not even finished school yet. Can she juggle both?





	Lily Potter and the Eurydice Challenge

A deep breath wasn’t quite enough to make Lily walk through this doorway. It was all she had though so, on the exhale she forced herself across the threshold into the disused classroom. She recognized the room instantly, she’d had charms classes here in her first year. Apparently it had since been deemed unusable though, or maybe Hogwarts just rotated which rooms it used, Lily couldn’t see anything obviously wrong with the room, other than a few extra cobwebs. 

A girl, same age as Lily, was sitting in a chair by the far wall. She smiled when she saw Lily, looking up from her notes and placing her glasses on the table beside her. Lily recognized her vaguely from various classes throughout her schooling, she was a Ravenclaw, and smart like the rest of them, but other than that she knew very little about her. 

Lily gave the girl a confused look, she’d been expecting Roma, a seventh year, captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and sports writer for the school newspaper. An interview with a rival captain wasn’t the only reason she was anxious, but it was a huge portion of it. Hufflepuff had been projected to win the Quidditch cup this year, they’d had the strongest team at the start of the year and Lily was a new captain, with a mostly new team. But Gryffindor had worked hard and won every match they played, putting them even on the ladder with the Hufflepuff team. The final match, the decider, had attracted the biggest crowd a Hogwarts match had seen since her father had been at the school. They’d been down when Lily had caught the snitch. 340 to 480. That catch had given them the cup by ten points. Hufflepuff had been furious.

‘Hi’ The girls voice broke Lily away from her thoughts. ‘Roma couldn’t come, seventh year duties, she sent me to fill in’. 

Lily felt her Quidditch captain mask plaster itself onto her face. She flashed a smile ‘that’s cool, Elspeth right?’

The girl nodded ‘I’m surprised you remember, I don’t think Ravenclaw has had a class with the Gryffindor’s since third year’. She indicated to the seat across from her and Lily took it, folding her hands in her lap. ‘I’m not really a sports writer’. Elspeth explained ‘So if I say the wrong thing or ask silly questions, let me know’. 

Lily felt herself breath a little easier. If this girl wasn’t used to Quidditch perhaps she wouldn’t be hung up on Lily’s stats, maybe she wouldn’t compare her to her parents record for once. Her tension returned quickly however, as she realized that if this girl normally gossip or something, the conversation could easily turn to her family. 

Being the child of her parents, both of whom were extremely famous in their own rights, had of course meant that Lily and her two older brothers had often been of interest to the media. To their credit, Harry and Ginny had shielded Lily from most of it, but one year when her family had gone to the Quidditch world cup together, a woman had approached her, asking questions. She’d of course been taught not to talk to strangers, but this woman was familiar. She worked with her Mum. Lily had seen them, just that morning, sitting next to each other during breakfast. So Lily, only seven years old at the time, had answered all of her questions with the unfiltered honesty only a child was capable of. The effects had been devastating. The article was plastered seemingly everywhere the next morning, and the family had been forced to hide out for months. Lily hadn’t even said anything particularly interesting, but this reporter had a reputation for stretching out the truth, and it had been months since the newspapers had had any new gossip. Her parents had never blamed her for the incident, but it took a while before Lily had been able to look at either of them without letting out giant, guilty tears. It wasn’t the last time a reporter tried to ask her questions about her family, but she hadn’t been able to trust reporters since. 

‘I guess we will get started then’ Said Elspeth, drawing her notebook onto her lap. ‘When you were given the captaincy this year, did you go in thinking you’d win?’

Lily didn’t have to think much about her answer ‘No. I was nervous. I was a new captain of a new team. Gryffindor hadn’t won the cup since my cousin, Rose Weasley, was on the team. Even after I caught the snitch I still thought Hufflepuff was going to have won somehow’. 

Elspeth scribbled furiously ‘So what do you credit this tremendous season to then?’

‘My team, definitely,’ she responded ‘Honestly when we first got together I thought we were doomed. I’m not saying there was no skill there but… we didn’t fly well together. But everyone worked so hard, we managed to pull together by the first match, and we just sort of clicked together after that’ 

‘That’s a testament to your captainship isn’t it? That you can make a team as cohesive as yours is with no experience together’

Lily blushed, but turned her smile up to cover it ‘Maybe, but I could be the best captain in the world and it wouldn’t matter without a good team. I’m lucky that my team were willing to work at it, so we could become what we were during that final’. A tendril of dark black hair dropped in front of Elspeth’s face as she continued to write her notes. “Aren’t there special quills for that?’ Lily asked

‘I prefer to do it myself’ Elspeth responded, tucking the hair behind her ear. ‘I feel like the magic would skew my words or something.’ She paused for a second, as though checking she’d written her notes properly. When she was done she asked ‘How did you feel when you won?’

 _Relieved_ Lily thought. ‘Proud’ 

‘There are rumors that there were scouts amongst the crowd tonight, did that do anything to your game at all?’

‘Not to me personally, but some of my teammates were a bit nervous. We could have won with a more secure margin, but we missed so many shots in the first hour’.

‘Why not you? Rumour has it that you were the one to watch’

‘I heard that rumor too’ Lily laughed lightly ‘I don’t think so though, I’ve still got a year of school to go, they’d be looking at the seventh years, I think half the Hufflepuff team have already been offered tryouts on pro teams’.

‘Would you accept if they offered you a place?’ Lily opened her mouth to object but Elspeth continued ‘Hypothetically and off the record’

Lily frowned ‘I guess I’d have to think about it, schools important but it’d be an amazing opportunity’.

‘What about your family?’ 

Lily felt her chest tightening. She had expected the question, but hadn’t expected it to come so soon. She was unsure how to respond, would a no comment come off as rude? Could she stick to her mothers Quidditch prowess without leaving room for comparisons between them? Or would she say too much and leave more space for speculation about her family? 

Elspeth seemed to notice Lily’s hesitation, even though there hadn’t been time for Lily’s captain face to fall. She clarified; ‘Would they support you leaving early for Quidditch?’


End file.
